


Twins By Chance, Lovers By Choice

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Brief mention of a beating, Chuck is a dick father, Fluff, Forest!AU, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, I don't know where this came from akda;kljdslkj, M/M, Misconceptions, Sibling Incest, Smut, This got sappy, Twincest, bottom!nick, lovemaking, protective!lucifer, top!Lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:35:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Protecting Nicholas was all Lucifer cared about





	Twins By Chance, Lovers By Choice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LuxInvictus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuxInvictus/gifts).



> So THIS is for the beautiful @coffee-queen448, who requested hurt/comfort and sweet smutty lovemaking with Nickifer. Here you go!!

The leaves crunched under Lucifer’s feet as he ran through the woods, the gun on his hip an afterthought as he just ran. Behind him, a mob of angry people, calling for his death. 

How they could honestly believe that he killed the  _ only  _ person he’ll ever love, the person that meant more to him than life itself, was beyond him. Right now, he wasn’t going to worry about that. He was just going to worry about outrunning the people he once called neighbors. 

Curse his father, the belligerent old drunk. 

He knew where his twin brother was, the one they all thought dead. He wasn’t going to lead them to him, but he was on his way. 

Nick had left days ago, when the family barn burned to the ground after their father had caught them fooling around in the hay instead of feeding the animals. The mostly fresh burns on his face and arms stung with the icy November wind- or was it December?- even through the bandages that Missouri had applied not hours earlier. He’s thankful he was able to shove Nick out of the barn, yelling for him to run, while he faced down their father. The burns were inconsequential. Nick was safe, and that was the important thing. 

As long as Nick was safe, what happened to him didn’t matter. 

Except Death. It wasn’t his time. And he was going to keep his promise to Nick.

_ ~“Nick! Run! You know where to go. Don’t look back! I’ll be there soon. Nothing will keep me away.”~ _

His lungs burned, his throat was dry as he rounded around a birch tree, heading straight for a pine tree. He needed water. He needed food. He needed to catch his breath. 

Not on the ground, though. If he stayed on the ground, he was as good as dead. They’d find him and he’d be dead.

He promised Nick he’d come. And he didn’t break his promises to Nick. Never. 

Not after the fateful break where Nick had been hurt by someone who claimed to love him. Not after the beating Lucifer took for Nick for being a “weak bastard”. 

He never broke a promise to the man that meant the most. 

The pack on his back was growing heavier. It was only a couple more feet to the tree. He shifted its weight as he ran. 

He dared not look back. He could hear them shouting, and once again thanked anyone divine who’d listen to him that he was taught how to free run, how to not leave tracks. 

“Where’s the murderous bastard?” he heard someone yell. That was too close. Way too close. And that was the voice of a man ready to shoot Lucifer without hesitation. It sounded like it was thirsty for vengeance.  _ Fuck. _

He made it to the tree and jumped up. Grabbing a steady branch, he hoisted himself up and climbed. He climbed as high as he dared, making sure to stay close to the trunk and only using branches he knew for sure would hold his weight. 

Content with his hiding spot midway up the tree, he took a moment to breathe, inhaling slowly and exhaling even slower. He sat with his back to the trunk, wrapping his legs around the thick branch to keep him anchored, arms above his head to get more air into his burning lungs. He grabbed the flask off his hip and drank from it slowly, feeling the cold spring water hit his throat and slide down it. 

The shouting got closer and Lucifer used his peripheral vision to look around. He counted who was there and quietly withdrew his gun from his hip. 

“Where the hell did the fuckin’ devil go?” Bobby, the blacksmith, grouched. 

“Hell if I know,” Rufus, the local tavern owner, replied. “But I’ll tell ya this. You know that boy knows these woods like the back of his hand. If he don’t wanna be found, he won’t be found. An’ you know it.” 

“Don’t I know it,” Bobby sighed. “Both of ‘em.” A pause. “D’ya think he did it?” he asked. 

“You askin’ me?” Rufus asked. “To be honest, I don’t think so. You know how protective of Nicholas Lucifer is. Was. Whatever. If that barn caught fire like ol’ man Charles said it did, or even if it didn’t, Lucifer would’ve shoved Nicholas outta there. Sacrificed himself. The only way Lucifer  _ woulda  _ killed Nicholas is if it was the  _ only  _ way to protect ‘im. There may not be somethin’ right ‘bout Lucifer, but protecting Nicholas  _ is  _ somethin’ he did right.” 

“Well, we all know ol’ man Charles is touched in the head,” Bobby sighed. 

There was a long pause, Lucifer holding his breath. 

“We should get back to town,” Rufus said. “There’s a storm on the way. Can feel it.” 

“You’re right,” Bobby agreed. “Let’s call off the search. We don’t wanna be huntin’ for ‘im while there’s a white out.”

The old men left from where they were and Lucifer heard them shouting to get back in. He listened as he pressed a hand against the trunk. They were right, a major storm was on the way and with it being winter, that meant snow. The forest was quiet, and from the sudden chill Lucifer felt, he was going to have to hurry to where Nick was. The storm wasn’t far off. 

Still, he waited probably longer than strictly necessary after the shouting ceased, just in case someone lingered back for a trophy kill. He climbed down from the pine tree and made for the creek. Looking both ways, he began to run upstream, his soft boots being soaked quickly. He couldn’t bring himself to care, he didn’t want to be found. He  _ couldn’t  _ be found. He was going to do everything he could to  _ not  _ be found. And if that meant running in a creek filled with freezing cold water, that meant running in a creek with freezing cold water. 

Night fell quicker than Lucifer anticipated and when the first snowflake hit his skin, he swore. He was still a little ways from where Nick was. Still, he pressed on, running in the stream until he found the very well concealed path he needed. He jumped over the bank and a fallen oak, grimacing as his boots made a  _ squish  _ sound as he landed on solid earth. He took a deep breath, swigged a little more water from his flask, and continued to run. 

Everything hurt. He wouldn’t be surprised if he fell ill because of this. 

That would be Nick’s problem when he reached him.

A bandage flew off his face, the sweat disintegrating the adhesive and he gave a soft cry of pain as the full force of winter hit the sensitive burns. He should stop, rebandage. But he didn’t. He pressed onwards, determined to make it to his brother, to the love of his life. 

The small cabin they had built, deep in the woods when they were sixteen, away from the prying eyes of the village and their father, came into view, and Lucifer could see the orange glow of fire and lights in the small windows. He could feel himself growing faint. 

_ Just a little bit more.  _

He pushed, and he made it to the door. He opened it and stumbled in. Nick turned, startled- then ran to catch him as Lucifer collapsed in relief. 

Lucifer awoke a day or two later. His face and arms had been freshly bandaged, his feet were wrapped, he had clean clothes on, and he was very warm. Groaning, he opened his eyes to see Nick sleeping peacefully beside him. Identical to him in almost every way. There were more crinkles in the corners of Nick’s eyes, from him smiling so much; and his visage was smooth and clean, unlike Lucifer’s newly burned face. He reached over and gently ran the back of a hand over Nick’s cheek, admiring his twin’s beauty. 

Pale lashes fluttered open and Nick smiled. “Hey,” he whispered. “You feeling better, love?” 

Lucifer gave a half smile. “Now that I’m here with you, yes,” he said, reaching down to tug his twin closer. 

Nick gave a soft laugh and leaned in to gently, chastely, kiss Lucifer. “That’s not what I mean, you idiot,” he teased gently, a note of worry laying in the words. 

“Well, nothing hurts, so that’s good,” Lucifer said. “Are we snowed in?” 

Nick nodded. “You got here just in time, Luce,” he murmured. “God, I’ve been so worried the past few days. I thought they lynched you.” 

Lucifer ran a hand over his neck, as if he could feel the rope around his neck, even though it didn’t exist. “They almost did. Father said I lit the barn on fire and murdered you.” 

Nick’s eyes flashed angrily. “And they believed that filth?” he asked. 

Lucifer nodded. “I don’t think wholly, but. . . you know how they feel about me,” he said softly. 

“I know,” Nick sighed, running his fingers through Lucifer’s hair. “I’m sorry, angel.” 

“Don’t be,” Lucifer said, catching Nick’s wrist and bringing it to his lips to kiss the palm of his hand. “As long as you’re safe, I don’t care what happened to me.” He slipped his hand up and linked them together, twining their fingers together. “And we’re together now. When the first thaw hits, we’ll move far away from here. Away from the legacy of pain. We’ll live according to no man’s rules except our own. We don’t need to be a part of a society.” 

Nick laughed and leaned in to kiss Lucifer sweetly. “I don’t want to be a part of a society that says I can’t call you husband,” he murmured lowly. “You’re the only man who’d never hurt me.” 

“Never,” Lucifer agreed and promised in the same breath, cupping Nick’s face gently. “I’ll never hurt you, my handsome husband. My beloved twin.” 

“My other half,” Nick breathed, nipping Lucifer’s lower lip and drawing away, stopping Lucifer from chasing. “Let’s get you healed up before we make love,” he said gently. 

Lucifer protested, but Nick shushed him. “As much as I want to be reminded how good your skin feels against mine,” he whispered, “I want to make sure that you’re healthy.”

Lucifer sighed, seeing Nick’s point. “Fine,” he whispered. “You’re the boss.” 

Nick winked. “Don’t I know it.” He withdrew and helped Lucifer sit up. “Let me change your bandages and get some food in you,” he said. “And we’ll take this one day at a time.” 

Lucifer nodded. “Okay.” 

It took a fortnight before Lucifer felt more like himself. He was close to losing a few toes from his run in the stream, a fact that Nick berated him over the course of those two weeks as he changed bandages and kept checking to make sure that the skin and such hadn’t died. The burns began to scar; and the cold he had developed was being banished by Nick’s broth and some tea with honey.

They had a close call, where they heard shouts of their former neighbors calling for Lucifer. They had put out the fire and huddled in the bed together, the covers pulled over their heads. The cottage grew cold, but laying next to each other, arms wrapped around the other, kept them warm. They didn’t dare put the fire back on for another day, although Nick stealthily moved about so he could change Lucifer’s bandages. They chewed on hardtack and deer jerky that Nick had just cured in their smokehouse and passed flasks of water back and forth. When they were certain that they were safe, thanks to another winter storm, Nick packed the fire. 

Lucifer cried out at night, dreaming he never made it here, and Nick was always there to soothe him, to reassure him that he was safe, there in Nick’s arms, and only death can divide them from that point forward. 

As they stayed safe and Lucifer healed, their more playful personalities emerged, the sides they kept for each other. No one else was allowed to see Lucifer look like he had seen Heaven while watching Nick prepare a poultice; no one was allowed to witness Nick watch Lucifer whittle himself a walking stick and looking like Lucifer was a god. No one was allowed to see them be vulnerable. That was reserved for the twins, and the twins alone. 

That fortnight was the longest they felt that they had ever experienced, but it was worth it. Lucifer no longer needed the bandages on his face and arms. The scars will remain forever, but Nick didn’t care how his twin looked; in fact, he thought his twin looked more attractive with the scars on his face. A sign of his utmost devotion to Nick’s safety. The bandages on his feet remained, until a new pair of boots can be made and Nick can knit Lucifer some socks. The deer hide Nick had shot was being tanned and cured for the boots, and next week the younger brother will do the same with a rabbit. 

The nightly bandages done, Nick straddled his brother’s lap and leaned in to kiss Lucifer passionately, hungrily, wanting his brother to consume him, and Lucifer surged into the challenge. The kisses they exchanged were hot; they were hungry; they spoke of desperation and passion. 

“I took the opportunity to open myself up when I washed up earlier,” Nick breathed. “Let me make love to you, my angel.” 

“My beloved saint,” Lucifer breathed. “You sure you’re ready?” 

Nick gave a breathless laugh, drawing the dirty undershirt off of Lucifer’s torso. “Absolutely, Luce. Absolutely.” 

Clothes were thrown to the wayside as they fell to kissing again, cocks hard and leaking and pressing against each other. Mirror images of Heaven and Hell touched in every which way, each side desperate to consume the other. Hushed declarations of love fell from chapped lips; teeth scraped over skin to create a symphony of gasps and moans, slowly rising into a crescendo. 

In the light of the fire, Lucifer looked up at his twin and thought he saw God himself as his hands trailed along the body identical to his own in almost every way, his thumb tracing along the scar along the jut of Nick’s hip, from an archery lesson gone wrong when they were children. Lucifer had been the one to help Nick and hissed at everyone who tried to help, growling to protect his sobbing twin until Missouri came along. 

They weren’t children anymore, not with the way Nick rocked his hips and moaned, his hands reaching down past Lucifer’s to grab their cocks together, squeezing. Echoing twin gasps and groans echoed as they fell into sin and temptation together. 

“Nick,” Lucifer breathed, looking up at his younger brother with arousal in his eyes. “Please. Don’t tease.” 

“I’m not teasing,” Nick murmured, stroking their cocks in one hand. “I’m savouring.” 

“We have the rest of our lives to savour,” Lucifer whispered. “I’ve waited so long for this.” 

“We both have,” Nick smiled. “But, as you wish.” Slowly, he raised himself up and straddled Lucifer’s hips a bit more. Arching his back, he lined himself up with Lucifer’s cock and slid down, moaning. 

“Beautiful,” Lucifer groaned, watching Nick slip down his dick and feeling his tight heat wrap around him. He ran his hands up Nick’s thighs and gripped his hips gently, but firmly. 

Nick bottomed out, moaning softly. He reached down and took Lucifer’s hands in his own, linking their fingers together. “Whenever you’re ready, Luce,” he said. 

Lucifer looked up at Nick with absolute adoration in his gaze. “I love you.” 

Nick smiled. “I love you too.” 

Lucifer squeezed his hands, smiling as Nick squeezed them back. “Move, please,” he requested. 

“So polite,” Nick teased as he began rocking. 

The pace was slow, languid, and neither of them could bring themselves to care. All sense of urgency was gone now that they were joined more intimate than siblings should be, and they enjoyed the sins of their mortal flesh. They knew that they’d be desperate for release soon enough, but for now, they were content to trace patterns on skin, to enjoy the slow pace. To say so many things that are left unspoken, but are louder than if they had shouted them. 

_ I love you more than life itself.  _

_ I am so glad that you’re alive.  _

_ God blessed me with you as the love of my life.  _

_ Thank God that I’m here with you now.  _

_ Nothing but Death can take me away from you now. _

_ Forgive me for not reaching you sooner.  _

_ You’re still the most handsome man I’ll ever lay eyes on.  _

_ You’re safe that’s all that matters.  _

_ Nicholas- _

_ Lucifer- _

Were they one soul split into two, or two souls split into one? The only one who knows is God Himself, and He certainly wasn’t speaking on the matter. 

Urgency grew as sweat beaded their brows and the fire started dimming down. The air was chilly but around the twins, it crackled with electricity as the pace grew quicker, gasps turning into soft, yet sharp cries and low groans. Curses to God were uttered while prayers to the other grew. The sound of skin against skin grew louder, adding to the haze around them. Nick grabbed Lucifer’s upper arms; small red lines appearing from where short nails ran down them. Lucifer’s hands found Nick’s hips, both of them knowing bruises would appear before the cock crowed that morning. 

Finally, when they knew that they couldn’t hold back any longer, they came. Nick first, crying out as he released his pleasure without a stray hand along his cock, covering his thighs and his brother’s stomach. Lucifer wasn’t too far behind, as the clench on his own length was too much for him to bear. He groaned and felt himself fill his younger brother up. 

Nick slumped and Lucifer caught him, easing him down to rest on top of them while they regained their breath. Caresses that felt softer than the whisper of the wind glided over their sex sore bodies; murmurs of checking in could barely be heard, as if they weren’t said at all. Slow, gentle kisses, the kisses of lovers were exchanged. 

“We should clean up,” Lucifer murmured after a time, his hands rubbing over Nick’s back, massaging the knots out of his muscles. 

Nick groaned, lazily trailing kisses along Lucifer’s shoulder. “I don’t want to get up,” he mumbled. 

Lucifer gave a soft laugh as he wrapped his arms around Nick and squeezed. “You know what happens if we don’t wipe away our release from our skin,” he murmured. 

Nick sighed heavily. “But I’m so warm and comfortable,” he said, burying his face into Lucifer’s face. “Just a little longer, Lu. Please?”

Lucifer smiled, hearing how tired his lover was. “Alright, my saint,” he agreed, drawing the covers over them. “Just a little longer.” 

They fell asleep soon after, sated and content. Outside, another storm hit and brought snow and hail and sleet; the wind howled and yet, within this tiny cottage in the middle of the forest, its occupants laid undisturbed. 

Like Lucifer promised, when the first thaw that signified spring broke, they packed up the cottage that kept them safe for ten years, and they headed north, never to be seen again by most folks. 

The townspeople found the cottage several months later, in the summer. It was abandoned and deserted, but it was evident that two people had lived there. They didn’t know for sure that it had belonged to the twins, but they had enough clues that they were certain. 

They left it alone. Even if they had apologized for thinking Lucifer committed fratricide, they knew Lucifer and Nick would never forgive them. 

Years later, far away from where they once were, deep in the woods that only experienced hunters would find them, in the vague jurisdiction of three towns, there lived two men. Identical in almost every way; for the elder bore scars along his face and arms. Legend says it was a bear attack, or a cougar. Others still say that it was a fire when he was a child, protecting his twin brother. They lived as though they were married. They didn’t live according to societal rules, just the ones they gave themselves. They did not like trespassers. 

Mothers from three different towns surrounding this cottage warned their children of the two men who lived by no rules but their own. Be wary of the identical outlaw men, they’d say. They don’t think like you and I; they are dangerous. If you see a cottage that doesn’t look like ours, run away in the opposite direction. Be careful that they don’t see you. If the man with the kind smile sees you, make sure that his scarred brother isn’t lurking nearby. And if you do encounter them, do not threaten them. 

Too many men made the mistake of threatening the man with the kind smile, and paid for that mistake with their life, for the scarred man has made a pact unto Heaven and Hell that no harm will come to his twin brother. 

Godless heathens who enjoyed each other’s flesh, violating the nature of marriage and love. Where they came from, no one knew. Legend had it that they had ran away when they were children; still others say that the forest raised them, and according to the laws of nature the carnal knowledge of a brother was not entirely taboo.

How they came to be wasn’t important; all legends had mysterious origins. They said that they were excellent hunters and fishermen; the man with the kind smile could sew and knit, provided that he had the materials to do so, as well as heal. The man with the scars could build anything out of wood and stone, and it was said he knew the language of the forest. Sometimes, you can hear them singing in the dead of the night, in a language unknown to you and I. A sweet tenor and a rich baritone, perfect in harmony and pitch. Occasionally, you might even hear a wood flute. 

The three towns respected their need for privacy and the legend, while fanciful, served as a method of protection for these two men who would move Heaven and Hell to make sure that they were together, no matter what. They were protecting their own; they agreed they’d do the same. It became a sort of taboo rite of passage, to see how close to the cottage of these two men you could get when you became a man. It was important to know the location of the cottage as an experienced hunter for the town. 

And in those woods, for many years, Lucifer and Nicholas, the sons of the town drunkard, lived happily and peacefully, except for when their land was trespassed on and  _ especially  _ when Nick was threatened. They lived as husbands, loving each other. Nick tended to the house while Lucifer protected them. They both hunted and gathered what they needed to survive, living off of the land, thankful for the legend that protected them. 

And as the years progressed, their hair greyed and they couldn’t move as quickly. Lucifer lost a couple of toes due to frostbite; Nick lost an ear due to a fight with a bear that he nearly lost his life in. 

And yet, they were happy. 

The legend would outlive them, they knew that. Sooner rather than later, Death would claim them both. Their cottage would live on, as would their legacy. 

Only God could judge them for how they chose to live their lives, and they knew that they would take each other’s hands, face Him, and walk backwards into Hell if He did not approve. They didn’t care. 

It was cruel, maybe, to put them as soulmates and brothers at the same time. But then, as Nick laughed when Lucifer pointed this out one night, both of them laying in bed after a carnal union, it’s God’s fault for creating them in that way. 

Twin brothers by chance; lovers by choice. 

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr! @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
